El amor secreto que vivimos
by microphone125
Summary: Len es solo un otaku que nunca se intereso en alguna chica de verdad pero eso cambia cundo conoce a la hermosa y otaku en secreto Miku la mejor amiga de su hermana que odia a los otakus
1. Chapter 1- La amiga de mi hermana

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo uno: La amiga de mi hermana:**

**POV Len**

Hola, me llama Len Kagamine, tengo 14 años, mi pelo es rubio, mis ojos de color azul cielo y soy algo bajo para mi edad pero no quiero hablar de eso, tengo una hermana gemela Rin que puede decir de ella es casi igual que yo nada más que en versión femenina y un poco mas vaga que yo y totalmente insoportable, siempre me anda diciendo que es lo que tengo que hacer o todo eso y además quiere que deje mis manga y de ver anime, la quiero mucho pero quien se creo que es, o casi me olvido soy un otaku muy orgulloso de serlo y como dije anteriormente a mi hermana mucho no le gusta y dese cambiarme de pies a cabezas pero que importa a palabras necias oídos sordos.

Hoy durante todo el día van a venir las amigas de mi hermana a pesar de que solo conozco a Gumi y Luka, se que en total serian 5 contando a mi hermana, será un día muy aburrido mejor me pongo a jugar uno de mis videojuegos.

**POV Rin**

Hola a todos soy Rin la hermana gemela del idiota de Len, el siempre me a arruinado todo, no me malentendía lo quiero, pero sería mejor si no se metiera en mis asuntos como hace unos días cundo vinieron unas amigas mías llamadas, Gumi y Luka, el salió de no sé dónde y paso casi todo el día con nosotras ablando de anime y esas cosas, realmente puede ser molesto, pero esta vez no me tropezare con la misma piedra. Cuanto vio al idiota de mi hermano jugando uno de sus nuevos videojuegos por suerte con el pasar de los años e aprendido a como sobornarlo, subí al segundo piso de nuestra casa y entre a su cuarto, que está lleno de postrar de animes y de bananas, muñecos y todas esas cosas que le gustan a los otakus, pero eso no importa, tome uno de los manga de los cintos que tiene, espero que este sea una edición especial, y baje corriendo a donde estaba jugando.

-hey idiota, como ya sabes hoy vendrán mis amigas y te agradecería si te fueras a tu habitación- siempre comienzas con un todo amable si se niega ya tenes que libelar a la fiera

-primero ¡Rin no me llames idiota! y segundo no ves que estoy ocupado no puedo pasar este maldito nivel y además en vi habitación solo tengo la Xbox y este juego solo funciona en la playstation- le note un tono de victoria pobre si sabrá lo que le espera

-ya me lo suponía-saque el manga que estaba escondido detrás de mi- ¡si no te vas ya mismo a tu habitación decirle adiós a tu precioso manga!

-¡no por favor no le hagas daño al manga de fairy tail es uno de mis favoritos!- jajaja como amo hacer esto adoro ver como llora por solo un libro de historietas jajaja- estas bien tu ganas solo déjame llevar la consoló a mi habitación

-gracias hermanito, a una sola cosa no te devolveré el manga hasta que mis amigas se vallan

-¡q-que!- abrí el manga por la mitad y agarre una hora y empecé a romperlo- n-noo lo hagas esta bien quédatelo hasta que tu aburrida reunión termine- decía casi en llanto eso era como un deleite para mí pero tenía que mantenerme firme.

Abra pasado como una hora y media desde que Len se fue con su consola a su habitación y mis amigas ya estaban por llegar, que suerte que lo llegue a convencer lo a tiempo porque si llegaban mis amigas y lo veía seria la muerte social misma, oí que alguien tocaba el timbré y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta al llegar note que eran Luka y Meiko.

-Hola chicas- les dije casi gritando

-hola Rin, ¿adivina que traje?- decía mi amiga Meiko, ella es buna persona pero una borracha, ya savia lo que tenia atrás pero sinceramente no quería decirlo- no adivinaste. ¿No?, pues bien traje la mejor bebida de la vida- note como sacaba dos botellas de sake- ¡sake!

-no, no tomársenos eso- decía mi amiga Luka ella es muy seria, refinada y madura pero es muy agradable, note como le saca las botellas de sake de su mano y la tiraba por la ventana-hola Rin ¿Cómo est…?-fue interrumpida por un grito desgarrador

-¡MI SAKE, MOUSTRO COMO TE ATREVES A TIRAR ES SAGRADO SAKE!-gritada desesperada Meiko y con lagrimas en los ojos

-comporta- a pesar de que Luka nunca grita no le saca el miedo que podía tener cundo mi amiga peli rosa se enojaba. Ahora pediré perdón a Rin

-¿por que tenbri…?- fue interrumpida por una de las famosas caras de enojo de Luka Megurine- perdón Riny no quería causar problemas- Meiko tenía una mezcla de miedo y tristeza en su forma de hablar trate de no reírme ya que sería muy mal amiga, con la única desgracia con la que estoy permitida reír es con la de Len.

-bueno, acepto tus disculpas- pasamos al salón y nos las pasábamos charlando y rindo hasta que sonó otra vez el timbre.

-hol…- no termine la frase ya que una cosa con cabeza verde se me abalanzo encima

-Riny cuanto te extrañe estos días, no volvamos a separarnos más- era mi amiga Gumi es muy simpática, demasiado diría yo, pero por eso la quiero

-hola Gumi, clámate no paso ni una semana desde la última vez que nos vimos

-tienes razón pero igual te extrañe- me reí un poco hasta que vi a alguien que entraba, me mire con Gumi, las dos sonreímos con malasia y nos abalanzamos a la figura que había entado a mi casa- haaa te agarramos Miku- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-chicas, hola, le podría…pedir un f-favor… se podrían levantar de mi…es que las dos pesan muchos- Gumi y yo nos reímos tras el comentario y nos levantamos de ella, Miku es mi mejor amiga desde jardín de infantes, es la primera vez que viene a mi casa ya que su hermano es muy sobreprotector con ella y rara vez la deja salir- mucho mejor ¿y chica como han estado?-

Y así comenzó nuestra pequeña reunión hablamos de todo un poco y de vez en cuando nos reíamos de los lamento de Meiko sobre su sake y los retos de Luka, abras pasado como una hora hasta que Gumi saco una película de su bolso.

-chicas que les parece si vemos una película romántica.

-¡¿Cuál trajiste?!- gritamos todas emocionadas menos Miku

-pues crepúsculo (**nota del autos: detesto esa película**)- todas gritamos emocionadas excepto Miku que solo se limito a asistir con la cabeza, corrimos al sillón, pusimos la película y todas gritamos emocionadas al ver a los lindos vampiros y hombres lobos, pero Miku seguía distante con la película no decidí prestarle mayor importación ya que alguien en la película empezaba a quitarse la camisa.

**POV Miku**

Hoy es noche de chicas en la casa de mi mejor amiga Rin, ella puede ser un poco infantil, bruta, violenta, molesta, según dicen sobre todo a su hermano a pesar que no lo conozco, pero ese no es el punto pero ralamente es una buena amiga, la noche de chica comenzó bien nos divertíamos ablando de temas varios y la pérdida del sake de Meiko por manos de Luka, jajajaja me mata de risa con solo recordarlo. A pesar de que todo iba bien Gumi saco una tonta película sobre un hombre lobo y un vampiro muy afeminado que se enamora de una emo, en lo personal creo que esta estúpida película degrada a los monstros, no es que no me gusta es romance nada más que lo prefiero tipo Mirai nikki, en general prefiero ver anime en vez de estas cosas, trato de parecer interesada pero no puedo esa película me parece horrible, rápido Miku piensa de como salvarte de esta, ya se.

-Rin te acordes del libro que te preste la semana pasada- esperaba un "si" pero solo escuche una sonido que provenía de su boca lo tome como un si- me lo podías devolver

-Miku estamos a la mitad de la película si quieres puedes ir a mi habitación y buscarlo- su voz era un combinación de enojo con molestia y con una pisca de lujuria, no me molesto por fin podía líbrame de la película pero aun tenía una duda.

-¿y dónde queda tu habitación?- solo se limito a mirarme y señalar a una escaleras.

Decidí subirlas sin mucho apuro ya que solo quería perderme la película, al llegar al segundo piso había 3 puestas. A ver Miku cual elegirás, la puerta número dos, al abrir la puesta lo único que vi fue a un chico de pelos rubios y ojos azules, muy guapo a mi opinión, el era muy parecido a Rin de seguro seria su hermano, seré la puesta de golpe, bueno Miku la puesta dos no era vemos si es la 3 y efectivamente esa era la pieza de Rin, el ella sabia un montón de poster de famosos y naranjas y toda pintada de blanco con amarillo, en la mía ya no recuerdo de qué color eran las paredes ya que todas están cubiertas de poster de animes, empecé a buscar mi libro solo me llevo menos de un minuto suspire no quería ver la película ya iba saliendo cundo escuche un grito que decía "maldito monstro" me sobresalte un poco pero a razonarlo un poco me di cuenta que debería ser su hermana, ya que Miku arriesgarte, lo que sea por no ver la película.

-permiso- dije mientras me metía al cuarto del chico.

**POV Len**

Escuche una voz, de seguro seria una amida de Rin que venía a molestarme, pero por que pediría permiso. Le puse pausa al juego y me di vuelta, no era una amiga de Rin que haya visto antes, era hermosa de pelos color turquesa atado en dos colas, que le daban un carácter un poco infantil, ojos grandes del mismo color de su pelo eran hermoso me perdí por unos segundo hasta que.

-Hola soy Miku Hatsune- me estilo la manos yo me quede por unos momento con una cara de idiota hasta que al fin reacciones.

-Hola soy Len, Len Kagamine, el hermano gemelo de mi odiosa hermana Rin- le dije mientras toma su mano en forma de saludo, hasta que me di mis palabras le dije odiosa a mi hermana en presencia de una de sus amiga estoy muerto pero solo para estar seguro- ¿sos amiga de mi hermana?- que idiota que soy. Ella solo sonrió dios que hermosa sonrisa y asistí con la cabeza-¿Por qué no estás con mi hermana y sus amigas?

-no quiero ver la película que están viendo, ¿te molesta si me quedo con vos?- me sorprendí un poco solo me limite a sonreír y asistir con la cabeza- bien me quedo ¿estás jugando a tales of xillia?, adoro ese juego lo gana tan solo en unos 2 días después de comprarlo- me sorprendí nunca creo que una chica así se interesado por los videojuegos.

-¿me… p-podría ayudar… a pasar el p-penúltimo nivel…. no puede d-derrotar al jefe?- no me puedo mirar pero estoy más de seguro que estoy sonrojado, oí una risita.

-claro, puede parecer fácil pero es más complicado que lo que parece, dame el control te podre enseñar algunos trucos- al decir eso le entregue el control, al acerolo nuestras manos se rozaron, levante la vista y puede ver mejor su rostro que ahora esta sonrojado, seguramente como el mío -p-pe-perdón

-no pasa nada- después de eso me limite a sonreír aun muy sonrojado

-b-bueno…comencemos con el entrenamiento- al decir eso ultimo vi como su mirada paso de tímida a seria, sonreí es hermosa no importa como se encontrara, mire a la pantalla de mi televisor y-¡muere maldito monstro!-gritamos al mismo tiempo.

**POV Rin**

Ya termino la película y Miku todavía no baja espero que no se haya encantado con Len, Dios no permita que mi mejor amiga caiga en manos otakus.

**Mike POV**

Len y yo pasamos todo el tiempo que le quedaba a la película jugando videojuegos, hablando de mangas y animes, nunca me avía sentido tan libre en mi vida, me encanta estar con Len, el es tan lindo, educado, caballeroso, guapo, sexy, jejeje creo que me deje llevar un poco, mire la hora, ya habla terminado la película.

-Len me tengo que ir- el parecía algo triste

-volveremos a hablar algún otro día- parecía triste como si la gente no le gustara hablar con el

-claro, pero ya es tarde y si llego después de las 10 mi hermano me mata-al decir eso note como se reanimaba yo solo libere una ricita- adiós Len- me acerque a él y lo bese en la mejilla note como su cara se ponía roja y estoy segura que la mía esta mucho mas roja que la de él.

**POV Rin**

Ya me estaba preocupando por Miku, no bajaba, que tal si se avía lastimado, si en mi habitación apareció un vórtice y la succiono a otra dimensión o pero que tal si se encontró con Len, esa sería la peor de las torturas. Hoo ahí viene bajando.

-Miku me tenias preocupada-le decía milentas me tiraba encima de ella-¿por qué tardaste tanto? Te perdiste casi toda la película, ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?- note como se empezó a poner nerviosa y también note ese leve sonrojo que se le formo en las mejilla- a caso Len te atrapo y te empezó a hablar sobre el manga y esas cosas o… ¡peor te estuvo aprovechando de tu inocencia, ahora sí que me vuelvo hija única!- sentí como la furia se apoderaba de mi, estoy segura que si no fuera porque Miku me agarro la muñeca, ya estaría plañendo el funeral del otaku pervertido que es el idiota de mi hermano.

-n-n-no estuve con tu hermano si no que…eto…fui a buscar el libro, desordene toda tu habitación, ya que no lo encontraba y como mirabas la película decidí no molestarte y cundo lo encontré avía desordenado todo y decidí arreglarla…si es eso…- sentí como una risa nerviosa salía de sus labios, pero decidí creer ella nunca mentía- bueno chicas me tengo que ir, si no llego antes de las 10 Mikuo me mandara a un internado.

Después de una intensa despedida y de las lagrimas de Meiko que de no sé donde avía sacado sake y se emborrachado, de nuevo, decide acompañar a Miku a la puerta, la despedí entre lagrimas, porque si no cumplía su musino no la volveríamos a ver de por vida.

**Mike POV**

Ya estaba a mitad de camino a mi casa y no podía dejar de pensar en el hermano de Rin, si no mal recuerdo, creo que se llamaba Len, es que es tan dulce, guapo, sexy…

**POV Rin**

Paso como una hora hasta que todas mis amigas se fueron. Ahora puedo pensar en lo más difícil y gentil que haré por alguien, le buscare una novia a mi otaku, e idiota hermano gemelo Len Kagamine.


	2. Chapter 2- otaku, otaku y Neru

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a no me acurdo en este momento**.**

**Capitulo dos: otaku, otaku y Neru **

**POV Len**

Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que no veo a mi Miku, espera mi Miku, no puedo a verme enamorado de ella con tal solo pasar unas horas jugando una de los mejores video juegos de la vida, a quien engaño me enamore con tal solo pasar una horas es que ella es tan hermosa, agradable, solo la puede describir en una palabra perfecta.

Ella me prometió que la volverá a ver pero como dije antes ya ha pasado más de una semana, tengo que ser Valente, esta semana viene una convención de anime a la ciudad y si no me acurdo mal Miku mencionó que a ella amaba el anime, igual que yo, y decidí invitarla, eso no él lo que me tiene preocupado estoy acostumbrado al rechazo, el problema es que le tengo que pedir el celular de Miku a mi hermana y eso es lo que me da miedo, si se entera que quiero salir con SU MEJOR AMIGA su furia seré tan grande que hay dos opciones uno que se vulva hija única o dos que ella ya no tenga una hermano y tenga una hermana, sinceramente prefiero lo primero, pero me arme de valentía, baje a la primera planta de nuestra casa, vi como Rin estaba en la cocina comiendo una naranja, pare que está muy pensativa, realmente me daba miedo preguntarle el teléfono de mi linda peli-aqua

**POV Rin**

Estoy en la cosida de mi casa comiendo unas naranjas, mmmm mis preciadas naranjas no me puede resistir a sus encantos, en fin estoy pensando que debo encontrarle una novia a mi hermano, primero pensé en Luka pero no ella era demasiado linda e inteligente parel él, después en Gumi y no, no puede hacerle eso a Gumi además ella es demasiado activa para estar sentada todo el día frente una computadora, Meliko no demasiada sexy y además esta de novia con Kaito y pensándolo bien ella con lo borracha que es le haría la vida imposible a Len y solo yo tengo ese privilegio y al final después pensé en Miku ella no podría ser ella ere simplemente perfecta para estar con un perdedor como Len, ninguna de mis amigas por suerte no son candidatas validad . Ya se me estaba ocurrido un plan pero fui interrumpida por una súplica que venía de una voz ya muy conocida para mí.

-Riny hermanita amada ¿te acudas de Miku?- yo solo decidí no prestarle atención y fuera lo que sea que digo solo asistí- ¡genial! Me podría dar su número y si ni hay problema su dirección

Ya hablo demasiado este perdedor, no debe molestarme tanto si supiera el favor que le estoy asiendo, a pesar de que sea un otaku despreciable muchas chicas en la escuela muren por él no lo entiendo pero cundo repaso a cada candidata ninguna es suficiente o algunas, la gran mayoría, son demasiadas para él. Lo mire con una cara acecina, vi como corría por su vida a la puerta de nuestra casa y salió, jajajaja adore verlo correr como un cobarde jajajaja no puedo aguantar la risa, me reí pero por 20 minutos hasta que se me ocurrió un plan brillante para encontrarle una novia de su calibre aunque me dula iré a la convención otaku que vendrá a nuestra ciudad, es el plan perfecto una chica otaku despreciable con un chico otaku despreciable y molesto.

**POV Len**

Al parecer Rin se enojo con la pregunta cómo me esperaba, por suerte puede huir como dice el dicho mejor aquí huyo que aquí murió. Voy a una plaza que me queda más o menos cerca de mi casa ahí puedo esconderme hasta que se le pase la furia a Rin.

**POV Miku**

Se acurdad que les dije que si no llega a antes de las 10, Mikuo me mandaría a un internado pues llegue a las 10:01 y por eso casi me manda a un internado, el es demasiado sobreprotector y estoy llegando a odiar eso, por suerte por solo a verme retrasado un minuto no me enviara legos, pero me castigo por dos semanas sin salir, que pena yo quería ver a Len y a mis amigas pero viendo el lado positivo me libero justo cundo una conversión de anime viene, me pregunto si Len quisiera ir conmigo, ya que ninguna de mis amigas le gusta por eso guardo mi amor asía el anime, pero cuanto estoy con Len todo cambia puede hablar libremente sobre mis grandes gustos.

Hoy es el primer día libre después del castigo y estoy es un parque que queda cruzando una calle de mi casa, es uno de los pocos lugares donde Mikuo me deja ir sola, ya que me puede espiar por la ventana. Iba caminando cundo choque con alguien que venia corriendo, me tiro al piso y el callo arriba mío, espero que Mikuo no vea esto no quiero que ese pobre termine 2 metro bajo tierras.

-perdón todo fue mi culpa si no hubiera venido corriendo no te hubieras tropezado-me pedía disculpas, pero esa voz se me así similar, pero no me acurdo a quien.

-no importa también es culpa mi por no fijarme- mire para riba y note unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, para mí era imposible olvidar esos ojos era Len, vi como me estiro su mano para ayudarme a levantarme yo las acepte con gusto

-Miku otra ve perdón por lo de antes- decía yo ya me avía levantado pero el todavía no me soltaba la mano, tampoco es que quisiera que la soltara

-ya no importa, no me lastime- tarde de ofrecerle una de mis mejores sonrisas, yo estaba sonrojada por que todavía nuestras manos no se soltaban, note como él se percataba se eso y me soltó, note que es estaba igual de sonrojado que yo

-Miko viste…que va a ver una conversión de anime y me preguntaba…- mis ojos se están abiertos como platos nunca creí que ese chico me invitara, no es que me desagrade es mas creo que es muy guapo y sexy pero por que se figaría en mi-¿s-si q-q-quieres…ir con ¡migo!?

-Claro Len me encantaría ir con vos ¿Cuál día?- me puse nerviosa ese chico que me avía quietado el sueño las semanas de castigo, ese chico el cual tan solo llevo un día de conocerlo ya me enamoro.

**POV Len**

No puede creer la chica de mis sueños me digo que sí, me digo que sí, no puede estar más feliz

-a ver la convención viene por una semana te parece que vallamos el 2 día es que el primero estoy ocupado y que te parece a las 2- no me quiero perder el estreno de la segunda temporada de Date A Live

-claro me parece bien tenemos una cita- no lo puede creer ella uso esa palabra, acaso uso la palabra cita dios no puede estar más feliz

\- ¿y cuando te paso a buscar?- note como Miku se puso nerviosa antes esas palabras, me preocupe acaso no quiere que su familia me conozca

-y si mejor nos vemos allá, es que no quiero que mueras- ¿queee? por qué diría eso pero creo que si sería mejor que fura así, no quiero morir todavía hay tantos animes que me quedan por ver

\- Bueno nos vemos- chicho esto me fui a mi casa Rin ya no quera cambiarme de sexo

**POV Rin**

Desde hace unos dos días note como mi estúpido hermano estaba más animado de lo usual, seguro que es algo relacionado con las cosas otakus. Hoy es el primer día de la convección y hoy también encontrare una chica perfecta para mi hermano, por suerte no estaré sola, Gumi se sacrifico para acompañarme pero no se le nota muy angustiada.

-idiota, voy a salir no hagas nada estudio- que es lo que puede hacer esta todo el dia en la computadora o en una de las 100 consolas que tiene

-que te diviertas con Gumi- como puede divertirme si estoy en un lugar lleno de otakus

Al llegar allá me encontré a Gumi que parecía muy contenta ablando con un chico no quise interrumpir así que espere a él se fuera

-Rin al fin llegaste creo que al final avías decidido no venir- y como es de costumbre de Gumi se tiro arriba mío

-no obvio que no hay que hacer que el idiota tenga vida social- al decir eso entramos a lo convención al acerolo casi todo los chico del lugar nos rodeado y empezaron a coquetear con nosotras a Gumi mucho no le molesto pero a mí me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta no me gusta que tantos chico me rodeen es decir con 10 o 20 está bien pero con 100 es como que me da claustrofobia cundo al fin pudimos librarnos de ellos empezamos a clasificar a las chicas del lugar.

-¿qué te parece esa?

-no es demasiado fea

-¿y esa?

-demasiado linda

-¿qué tal aquella?

-no demasiado plana

\- nos estamos quedando sin opciones. ¿Que tal esa?- Gumi señalo a una chica de pelos rubios atado con una cola de caballo, ojos color ámbar, parecía que estaba con su celular

-Gumi es perfecta, linda pero no demasiado, no es plana pero tampoco es demasiado, vamos a preséntanos

Cundo nos acercamos a la chica, ella levanto la vista y a los dos segundos volvió a su celular que es lo que estará asiendo.

-hola me llamo Rin y ella es Gumi- nos presentamos y ella no levantaba la vista de ese aparato

-hola soy Neru- seguía sin levantar la mirada

-nos preguntábamos si te interesaría conocer a un chico- Gumi lo decía como si nada a caso esa chica no conocía la vergüenza, pero al parecer funciono logramos que apartara la vista de su celular por más de 10 segundo

-¿tiene una foto?- nos pregunto sin pensarlo dos veces saque mi teléfono y le mostré una foto donde salíamos el y yo- es guapo no me molestaría salir con el- no lo podía creer al fin avía encontrado la chica perfecta, espera acaso dijo que era guapo que le pasa a la mayoría de las chicas acaso no tiene buen gusto.

**POV Miku**

Hoy es el día donde tendré la primeare cita con mi hermoso rubio, pasa toda el día anterior eligiendo que iba a usar hoy al final me decido por una falda de color negro, con una remera de color también negro con detalles en turquesa. Me da un poco de lástima que Len no me puede venir a buscar pero mi hermano a pesar de que es lo un año mayor que yo mata a cualquier chico que viene a buscarme, pero ninguno que haya venido antes era por una cita o algo por el estilo pero igual salían lastimados por eso decidí esperar a Len ya en la convención.

-Mikuo ya me voy- me despedí de mi hermano

-diviértete con Luka, acordarte que si no llegas ante de las 10 vas a un internado- le tenía que mentir porque si le decía que iba con un chico me enceraría en mi habitación de por vida o al menos hasta el muera.

Tarde un poco en llegar ya que me baje en la parada equivocada, pero al menos llegue a un poco después de las dos y allí estaba Len esperándome en la entrada rodeado de chicas, tengo que admitir que estaba muy celosa pero él no parecía prestarle atención a ninguna.

-hola Miku te estaba esperando tardarte un poco- el rubio se alego de toda las chicas y vino corriendo asía mí y me abraso, mentiría si le dijera que no estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

-perdón es que me perdí un poco

-no importa, lo importante es que ya estas acá, entramos-el media mientras me estrechaba su mano para entrar juntos

**POV Len**

Al entrar una avalancha de chicos rodeo a Miku, quería romperle la nariz a todos lo que estaban, pero no quería causas problemas, cada segundo los celos crecían mas hasta que una angelical voz me digo.

-vamos a divertís, ¿sí?- digo Miku con una sonrisa encantadora

-vamos- y salimos corriendo, la verdad es que la pasamos muy bien, los dos nos gastamos más o menos unos 10000 yenes cada uno jajaja es que nos compramos unos mangas, poster, figuritas, DVD, CD y muchas cosas mas

-no puedo creer que golpeaste a eso niño por el manga y poster de Naruto- eso fue una experiencia que vivimos en una de las cosas que avía

-sí, pero en mi defensa tu casi le arrancas el pelo a una chica por el videojuego de Final Fantasy- otra de la experiencia que vivimos

-jajaja es distinto-note como miraba su relog- que penas son las 9 me tengo que ir si no llego en un hora Mikuo me castigara de nuevo y si no llego antes de las 10 me mandara a un internado- me apene nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho pero prefiero que se termine una cita que no volver a verla

-está bien, vamos- el viaje fue corto como unos 30 minutos, Miku y yo estábamos en la puerta del edificio donde vive- ¿puedo pasar?- note como se ponía nerviosa

-¡no, quiero que vivas o que al menos no te castren!- me asuste decidí hacerle caso a Miku e irme- sayonara- me dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla, de inmediato me puse roja y note que Miku también

-sayonara- fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca en ese momento

**POV Rin**

Escuche como alguien abría la puesta de seguro era mi hermano, salí corriendo a la entrada y me tire a mi hermano.

-Rin está bien, estas muy cariñosa

-acaso una hermana no puede demostrar su amor a su hermano

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermana?

-tonto soy yo nada más que te tengo bunas noticias- le dije mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza

-esa si es mi hermana- me dijo mientras se paraba- ¿y cuál es la buna noticia?

-es que te conseguí una novia se llama Neru y la veras mañana- note su cara de sorpresa de seguro debe estar tan feliz.

**POV Len**

-es que te conseguí una novia se llama Neru y la veras mañana

Me quede sorprendido, maldita Rin, porque te mentes en mi vida, yo amo a Miku


	3. Chapter 3 - Errores part1

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo uno: Error, Part. 1**

**POV Len**

Hoy parecía a ver sido el mejor día de mi vida anime, videojuego y la chica que amo todo al mismo tiempo y lo mejor no tuve que engañarla para que fuera con migo porque ella a igual que yo ama el anime, pero todo se fue al carajo cundo llegar a casa y mi entrometida y odiosa hermana me dijo que avía encontrado una cita para mí con una chica llamada Neru, me mostro una foto, sinceramente no era fea, pelo rubios y ojos color ámbar, pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi amada peli-acua, mi amada Miku, lo único que me queda por hacer es ir a la cita que será mañana y decirle todo a Neru, no creo que se halla enamorado de un chico que ni siquiera conoce en persona.

-¡Rin yo no quiero salir, con alguien que no conozco y además ya al alguien que me interesa!-le grite lo más fuerte que pude, pero que idiota soy le acabo de decir que me gusta alguien pero por lo menos no le dije el nombre.

-¿¡te gusta alguien y no me lo digite!? ¡da igual desenamórate de esa y persona y empieza a fijarte en Neru, ella es la chica perfecta para ti!- me gritito a todo pulmón, tengo que admitir que en ese momento tuve miedo, nunca se sabe de que es capa cundo se enoja, pero para mi suerte se contuvo mucho, me sentí aliviado, pero esa sanción no duro mucho- eso solo te lo deje pasar por tu cita, pero si me vuelves a gritar de esa manera, créeme no te va a gustar saber que haré contigo- lo digo con su mejor voz de ultratumba y esta vez tengo que darle la razón no me gustaría saber que aria con migo.

-pero yo amo a Miku- lo dije en un susurro no quería que mi hermana se entere de eso, por lo menos no todavía.

**POV Rin**

Que mal agradecido, si supiera todo lo que tuve que hacer para encontrarle una chica y así me lo paga, que se le va hacer uno no escoge a la familia. Al retirarme después de mi amenaza, ya que si no me iba esa chica se quedaría sin cita, excepto que quiera un pedazo de él nada mas, pero hay alguna palabras que salían de su boca, gracia a Dios por mi súper oído, a pesar de eso lo único que llegue a escuchar "yo amo", espero no haber cometido un error. Mierda me dio hambre, le tengo que pedir a mi hermano que cocine, porque si yo llego a tocar una sartén, Japón conocerá a un nuevo muestro. Después de veinte amenazas de acecinado, cincuenta amenazas de romperle un manga o videojuego, once amenazas llanto y 3 sobornos, logre comer algo, tengo que admitir que me dio un poco de miedo comerlo, porque Len le pudo a ver puesto algo a la comida, pero tenía tanto hambre que me la comí con o sin, veneno. Al termina de comer me fui a dormir, pero no pude conciliar el sueño, pensaba si de verdad avía cometido un error, que tal si Len realmente amaba a esa persona y ella como toda un idiota le arreglaba una cita con otra persona, es mejor no pensarlo tal vez se enamore de Neru después de la cita.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 7:00 es realmente extraño generalmente me despierto a las 9 y me retraso una clase en el colegio, pero ya que estoy despierte creo que por primera vez llegar temprano al colegia. Después de cambiarme, deje a desayunar.

-Rin, te sientes bien, nunca te has desesperado a tiempo para ir al le escuela- mi querido hermano me acaba de refregar en la cara que llego tarde, esta vez no me contuve y le pegue un buen golpe en la cabeza, asiendo que la banana que estaba comiendo se le callera al piso- ¡MI BANANA COMO PUDISTE!- me grito pero yo solo le levante el puño para que se callara, al abrir el refrigerado vi un vaso de jugo de naranja con un nota que decía "para mi odiosa hermana , no te olvides que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día" por primera vez en toda mi vida me dio pena lo que se icé a Len creo que de verdad estoy cometido errores.

-gracias, idiota- fue lo único que le pude decir a mi hermano después de ver el vaso lleno de jugo de naranja, pero realmente no quise decirle idiota es como si ya estuviera incorporado a mi lenguaje.

-la próxima vez podía evitar la palabra idiota- Len realmente parecía deprimido por lo de la banana o seria por otra cosa.

-no, no lo creo- después de que yo tomara mi jugo de naranja y Len se comiera otra banana nos fuimos la escuela, ya íbamos por mitad de camino cundo escuche una voz que nos llamaba.

\- ¡Rin, Len espérenme!- al darme vuelta vi una chica con el mismo uniforme que yo y con dos colas de caballos de color verde-aqua corría asía nosotros

\- Miku, hola- el primero en saludar a MI mejor amiga fue Len, que corrió al encuentro de ella- me di cuenta como se abrasaba y se saludaban, cada vez mas creo que estoy cometiendo un error, pero si Len quiere salir con Miku, no crea que se la hare fácil y mas su hermano, si yo torturo a Len, Mikuo lo matara de una forma muy dolorosa.

-Len ella es ¡MI MEJOR AMIGA, NO TUYA!- lo empuje para poder saludarla y alegar de Miku a mi pervertido hermano otaku. Caminamos en silencia casi todo el trayecto, bueno casi en silencio yo no dejaba de hablar de candidatos perfectos para ser novio de Miku. Ya al llegar al colegio Miku se animo a decir algo.

-chicos, q-quieren…hacer algo hoy…después de la escuela- me sorprendí un poco ella nunca planeaba esas cosas- Mikuo ya se dio cuenta que no soy tan pequeña, después de darles dos o tres palizas seguidas logre que me dejara salir mas amenudeo- me sorprendí Mikuo no era el tipo de persona que le daba libertad a alguien pero a escuchar lo que le dio una paliza me di cuenta de como lo logro, a pesar de que parezca frágil, Miku es muy fuerte-¿y chicos que dicen?, ya le pregunte Gumi, Luka, Meiko y Kaito pero ninguno puede, por favor díganme que si

-claro, yo puedo pero Len tiene una cita después del colegio- note como el rostro de felicidad de Miku se trasformaba en una mueca de tristeza.

**POV Miku**

Después de invitar a todos mis amigo y que la mayoría me allá dicho que ya tenían planes exacto Rin, no fue lo que me lastimo sino fue.

-claro, yo puedo pero Len tiene una cita después del colegio- en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se rompía.

-¿Miki estas bien?- me pregunto Rin

\- si estoy bien- dando una de mis mejores sonrisas falsas, me figue la hora en mi reloj y por suerte para mi, ya era la hora-chico creo que me tengo que ir a mi salón- y otra vez el destino estaba de mi lado, estábamos en distintos salones y si se lo están preguntando Gumi va con migo y Luka era un año mayor y Meiko y Kaito van a ultimo año de preparatoria.

El día trascurrió normal uno que otro examen, chicos que nos rodeaban a Gumi y a mí, estudiar, lidera con la borracha de Meiko a la hora del almuerzo, las golpizas de Meiko borracha a Kaito y ese tipo de cosas. Al terminar la escuela me encontré con Rin en la entrada del colegio para pasar un rato juntas.

-¿y dónde te gustaría ir?- le pregunte a Rin con una de mis mejores sonrisas falsas, no me gusta que la gente se preocupe por mí.

-mmmmm abrió una nueva cafetería hoy en el centro y me gustaría ir ¿te parece?- Rin siempre tan tierna e infantil, lástima que si se enoja con alguien, ese alguien terminara con un hueso roto.

-claro, yo también quiero ir- y así nos marchamos caminando a la cafetería ablando de tonterías, pero al llegar paso lo que menos quería que pasara allí en una mesa cerca de una ventana estaba Len sentado con su cita, una rubia oxigenada que conocía muy bien mi prima Neru Akita.

**POV Rin**

Al llegar a la cafetería vi como mi hermano estaba en su cita con Nero, vi que la mirada de Miku estaba algo perdida, triste, como si sus sentimientos, creo que acabo de cometer otro error, como es que puedo comente un error uno tras otro, soy una idiota, siempre cometo erros.

* * *

**Nota del autor: este capítulo se lo dedico a Lucarioks, gracias por tus Reviews. Sé que este capítulo es corto es que este fin de semana se lo dedique a mi familia**


	4. Chapter 4 - Errores part2

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo cuatro: Errores part. 2**

**POV Rin**

Al llegar a la cafetería vi como mi hermano estaba en su cita con Nero, vi que la mirada de Miku estaba algo perdida, triste, como si sus sentimientos, creo que acabo de cometer otro error, como es que puedo comente un error uno tras otro, soy una idiota, siempre cometo erros.

-¿Miku te sientes bien?- le pregunte con un voz de culpa

-sí, no es nada solo me maree un poco- vi como me lanzo una sonrisa, que a simple vista perecía falsa- ¿y nos vamos a sentarnos?

-sí, claro- por desgracia no avía muchas mesas desocupadas y nos toco sentarnos en una mesa en que se podía ver bien a Len y Neru, nos trajeron una carta y decidimos tomar, Miku, una te y yo un café, a pesar de la que mi amiga estaba obviamente triste, lo tratada de disimularlo bastante bien y hablamos de temas al azar, creo que cometí un error a presentarle a Neru a mi gemelo.

Estábamos ablando de nuestro sueño de ser los cantantes más famosos de toda Japón., por unos momentos la tristeza de Miku desapareció, pero de repente su mirada cambio de una pequeña sonrisa verdadera a una mirada cargada de tristeza y odio, se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa de Len, cundo me gire me di cuenta que Len estaba…besando a Neru, en ese momento no se si sentirme orgullosa o sentirme miserable por lo que le hice a Miku

**POV Miku**

Al llegar al café note que la para mi mala suerte la cita de Len era en ese lugar y para colmo su cita no era nada menos que mi maldita prima teñida Neru. Rin ya se estaba preocupando por mi por eso decidí ignorarlo, pero para colmo nos sentamos en una mesa en donde se podía ver perfectamente que asían, Rin trataba de que lo ignorada, hablando de temas dispersos y funciono por un rato me olvide de Len y me concentre en mi amiga y por un tiempo me divertí, pero no duro mucho, mientras estábamos conversando de nuestro sueños de ser artistas, vi como Len beso a Neru, en ese momento no pude aguantar mas me levante y me dirigí a la mesa de ellos dos.

**POV Len**

Hoy tengo mi famosa cita con Neru, les mentiría si les digiera que no estoy nervioso, no es por la cita en si sino por como decirle a una chica que ya ay otra en mi vida es lo que me pone nervioso, quede de acurdo con ella que nos encobráramos en una cafetería nueva que abrieron, al llegar note que ella ya estaba sentada una mesa jugando con su celular, me asurqué a saludarla, pero solo me digo hola sin levantar la vista del celular. Creo que será una tarde muy larga.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?- le pregunte quería establecer una conversación

-me gusta estar con mi celular mandando mensajes y escuchando música y también me gusta un poco el anime y manga pero prefiero estar con mi celular- me digo sin levantar la vista

-a mí me gusta mucho el anime y el manga diría que es mi pasión y la música te diría que es mi pasión secreta seguía sin levantar la vista del celular- ¿Cuál es tu anime favorito?

-me gusta Pandora Hearts y Angel Beats- me digo

-son buenos- y así paso la tarde charlando o mejor dicho charlando yo solo ella solo se limitaba a negar o asistir, la única vez que levantaba la vista cundo quería tomas un sorbo de su café amargo, mire la hora avía pasado una hora desde que estaba charlando yo solo y me quería ir- bueno, Neu fue divertido pe…-no termine la palabra ya que Neru se levanto y me beso, me resistí pero me parecían muy descortés empujarla. Creo que cometí un gran error a venir.

**POV Neru**

Hoy es mi cita con Len, en verdad que fue aburrida, siempre hablaba y no me dejaba concentrarme en mis mensajes, me estaba hartando ya me quería ir, pero vi a mi prima Miku, una peli-aqua engreída y maliciosa, entonces decidí tomar mi venganza, note como miraba a mi cita así que a pesar de que la cita que su hermana Rin avía planeado fue todo un desastre quería tomar venganza así que me pare y lo bese, ya quería ver la reacción de mi tonta prima a note como la tristeza envidia su linda carita, también puede ver que parresia muy dolorida y eso no me gusto, solo quería ponerla triste o se enojara, no quería que callera en una depresión.

**POV Miku**

No lo resistía más me acerque a la mese de ellos, al llegar Len parresia sorprendido pero Neru tenía una mirada de victoria en su mirada.

-¡Así que me traiciona con esta rubia teñida, ¿decimo porque lo hiciste?, yo crio que te gustaba pero parece que solo fui una ficha mas el juego de Len Kagamine, pero te voy a decir una cosa tu me empezabas a gustar pero ahora eres la persona que más odio en este planeta!- le grite a Len a todo pulmón y me dirigía a Neru- ¡Y tu mas vales que corras por que tendré mi venganza!- después de eso agarre el licuado de banana de Len y mientras Neru estaba distraída le quiete su celular y lo arroje al licuado de banana y después se lo eche en la cabeza a Len, después de eso salí corriendo del lugar, sentí que una voz me llamaba pero no quise oírla, corrí, sentí como las lagrimas corrían por mi mejilla, estaba furiosa, enojada, pero más que eso estaba triste sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, era un dolor que no se pasaría un videojego.

Corro y corro, no sé dónde voy pero solo quiero a legarme de la cafetería, solo quería que mis penas se fuera, quería que la tierra que me tragara, quisiera desaparease. ¿Acaso cometí un gran error en enamorarme de un chico? ¿Acaso enamorarse en un error?

**POV Len**

Cundo Miku se acerco y nos en peso a gritar, me impresiono nunca creí que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo pero tengo que admitir que me lo merecí, me merecía eso y más.

Me quede pensando en las palabras "tú me empezabas a gustar pero ahora eres la persona que más odio en este planeta", ella se estaba enamorando de mi, pero gracias a mi hermana se arruino todo, gracias a su estúpida idea de una cita, gracias al beso de Neru, gracias a toda mi mala suerte. Todo lo que hice fue un error

Acabo de perder al amor de mi vida grasáis a mi hermana o mejor dicho mi ex hermana pero eso ahora no importa me levante rápido. Mire a Neru que estaba llorando porque su celular murió

-Neru no te amo- le dije al parecer la deje un poco confundida pero no le dio importancia seguía llorando por su celular.

Corrí a la puerta, grite con todo pulmón

-¡Miku espera¡- note que alguien grito lo mismo que yo me di la vuelta y era Rin me dirigí a ella y le susurre- ya no eres mi hermana

* * *

Perdón por la demora es que es tiempo de exámenes en el colegio


	5. Chapter 5 - a la deriva

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo cinco: a la deriva **

**POV Miku**

Después de ver a Len besándose con Neru, mi única reacción fue vengarme y después Salí corriendo. Corrí, y corrí, sin rumbo solo quería desaparecer

Después de correr como unos 30 minutos, llegue a una plaza y como casi caigo muerta me senté en un banco y empecé a llorar, no entiendo porque me siento así, ¿porque me siento como si ya valiera la pena vivir, como si sintiera un gran vacío en mi corazón?, no puede evitarlo más y las lagrimas empezaron a salir como cascadas, ¿porque me siento tan mal? si no es la primera vez que un chico me traiciona pero ¿porque esta vez se siente diferente? Me limpie las lagrimas y mire para los lados en esta plaza era donde avía llegado cundo mis padres murieron, y conocí a un chico que me reanimo.

**Flashback:**

Una pequeña Miku de tan solo 10 años lloraba desesperada, su tristeza no parecía tener fin solo por 3 malditas palabras que un niño jamás debe escuchar "tus padre murieron", su hermano tratada de ser fuerte pero las lagrimas igual salían y ella solo que desaparecer quería irse con sus padre y ella solo corrió de la casa de sus tíos, los gritos de su hermano y de sus tíos pero no le importo ella solo corría sin rumbo para estar con mama y papa, ya avía corrido por mucho tiempo hasta que llego a una plaza, se avía rendido sus padre nunca volvería se sentía destrozada, ella solo se sentó y dejo las lagrimas salir.

-¿Por qué lloras?- una voz dulce le pregunto a la niña, ella se dio la vuelta y vio a un niño de mas o mes su edad, tenía el pelo rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules, ella solo lo ignoro no quería hablar con nadie- ¿me podías decir? así te podría animar- le digo mientras se sentaba al lado suyo

-e-e-es que…mis padre- no pudo terminar ya que otra vez un mar de lagrimas salió, el, la abraso y le sonrió- es q-que…mis padre…mis padre… murieron en un accidente de auto- después de eso ella lo abraso hundió su cara en su pecho y volvió a llorar, el, le acariciaba su cabeza.

-no llores, ¿a caso crees que a tus padre le gustaría verte así?- ella solo negó con la cabeza- además ellos nunca estarán muertos, ya que vivirán por siempre en tu corazón- ella lo miro a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa verdadera, después de eso, ella volvió con su hermano y gamas volvió a ver ese chico que fue su primer amor.

**Fin del flashback**

A pesar de mi tristeza a recordar eso me saco una sonrisa, aun seguía herida pero por alguna razón sonreí no savia bien porque pero sonreí, me levante se seguro Mikuo debe estar preocupado.

**POV Len**

-¡Miku espera!- note que alguien grito lo mismo que yo me di la vuelta y era Rin me dirigí a ella y le susurre- ya no eres mi hermana

Después de decir eso corrí atrás de Miku, que ripio que corre, la seguí por todas partes hasta que la perdió de vita, pero llegue a un plaza, en donde conocí a mi prime primer amor, camine por un rato recordando como avía sido ese encuentro y lo triste que estaba la niña, realmente no la culpo, mis pensamientos se esfumaron cundo vi a Miku que se estaba levantando de una banca y se iba, corrí hasta donde ella estaba y la tome de la muñeca, le di la vuelta y vi como sus hermosos ojos aqua estaban rojos por tanto llorar

-Miku déjame explicarte- ella negó con la cabeza y me miro fijamente con una mirada cargada de tristeza

-no hay nada que explicar, te vi como besaba a Neru, la verdad que me duele mucho pero si tu eres feliz con ella no me importa y otra cosa lo siento mucho por lo del licuado pero es que estaba demasiada enojada- me digo mientras se soltaba- adiós

-Miku enserio no es lo que parece

-pues a mí me pareció gusto eso, por favor Len no ágamos que los dos suframos mas, solo alégate de mi vida y yo me alegare de la tuya- me digo mientras me daba le espalda y se iba, no me dio ganas de seguirla creo que lo correcto será dejarla solo como ella pidió, me fui caminando, no quería ver, no hablar con nadie.

**POV Rin**

"Ya no eres mi hermana" esas palabras llegaron al fondo de mi corazón, creo que, esta vez metí demasiado la pata, creo que cometí una grave error, tengo que de alguna forma u otra, page lo mío, lo de Miku, Len y Neru que ella no dejaba de llorar por su celular me moleste mucho con esa zorra de cola de caballo, pero no tengo derecho a hacerlo ya que yo fui la que planeo la cita, pero si tenía derecho a decir algunas verdades.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, no sabes que hay que ir más lento?- le dije mientras ella lloraba

-sí, lo sé pero solo lo bese porque vi a mi prima Miku, note como lo miraba, y como venganza lo bese, si no la hubiera visto ya me hubiera ido, tu hermano es muy aburrido- al decir eso me enoje y la agarre de su cola de caballo

-mira rubia, si no me ayudas te juro que la perdida de tu celular será lo menos dolorosa que te pasara- le dije con mi mejor voz de ultratumba

-lo duda mucho- susurro, gracias a Dios por mi súper oído, la tire más fuerte de la cola de caballo-¡está bien que tengo que hacer!-sonreí

-quiero que le expliques a Miku todo lo que paso-ella dio un suspiro

-está bien pero ¡podrías soltar mi cabello!- me reí un poco y al final la solté

**POV Neru**

Al día siguiente, me dirigí a la casa de mi prima para aclarar algunas cosas, toque la puerta y a los segundo me abrió Mikuo el hermano mayor de Miku

-hola Neru- decía mientras me dejaba pasar-¿viniste a ver a mi hermanita?- asistí con la cabeza- pues ella está algo deprimida, no sé por qué no me quiere contar, ahora mismo sus amigas están tratando de animarla, pero sinceramente no creo que pase

-yo, creo poder hacerlo- le susurre mientas iba a la pieza de mi prima. Al entrar vi a una chica de pelo rosa muy seria, otras de pelo marón que parecía muy enojada y una de pelo verde que tratada de animarla asiendo payasadas-permiso- dije mientras abrí la puerta- Miku me miro con odio y siguió llorando, sus amigas se figaron en mí y me miraron con una mirada con mucho mas odio- Miku bien para explicarte lo que paso- ella se levanta de la cama y se acerco a mi

-¡explicarme que, que gracias a ti perdió al único chico que realmente me ha gustado, que gracias a ti perdí toda esperanza de que se figara en mi, ¿por qué haces esto Neru?, yo te quiero, pero por que cuando tengo una pisca de felicidad me la quitas!- me grito, me quede sorprendida, por primera vez sentí pena por alguien, la abrase fuerza parase que eso la sorprendió un poco

-Miku si yo te quiero, si te molesto es porque cinto envidia de vos, mírate sos hermosa, inteligente, amigable y talentosa, sos todo lo que yo quiero ser, siento tanta envidia de ti que quiero destruirte, pero Miku sos mi prima y nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca creí que ese chico allá sido tan importante para ti-le decía mientras la abrasaba fuerte, ella se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba y me abraso más fuerte, después le explique todo lo que paso, me sentía pésima pero que podía aser, note como sus ojos se iluminaron, sonreí, ya me iba a ir estoy segura de que me echaría pero en vez de eso tomo mi muñeca y me dijo.

-quédate con nosotras

**POV Rin**

Ya ha pasado más o menso dos días desde el accidente del beso, quería animar a Len pero él no me dejaba entrar a su pieza, me estaba preocupando ya ha pasado dos días que no ha salido, nunca se queda tanto desde que llego a la noche de haces dos días que no sale

**Flashback:**

Estaba esperando a Len, ya me estaba preocupando, cundo sentí que alguien abrí la puerta, era Len me acerque para explicar algunas cosas pero él no quería hablar.

-Len, podrías hablar- no reacciono solo siguió caminando- por favor Len es importante- solo seguía caminado- hermano podemos hablar- se detuvo y me miro, en sus ojos no estaba el mismo brillo que siempre tenia

-ya no somos hermanos, nunca vuelvas a llamarme así-me dijo seriamente, después lo deje que se fura a su pieza

**Fin del flashback**

Ya me preocupaba decidí llamar a Kaito, que es su mejor amigo, para animarlo

**POV Len**

Desde la pelea con Miku, no he salido, no quiero salir solo quiero estar solo.

Escuche que alguno golpeo a puerta

-Rin, lárgate

-no soy, Rin, soy Kaito, ¿puedo pasar?- ya no me importaba

-sí, claro- se sentó junto a mí y me pregunto

-¿Qué te pasa?-decidí decirle la verdad

-es que la chica que me gusta ahora me odia, ¿Cómo te sentirías si Meiko de repente te odiara?- él se quedo un poco pensativo

-creo que me sentiría destrozado-me contesto

-pues yo me siento igual

-Len vengo para animarte o por lo menos para salir, que te parece si despegas un poco tu mente e invitamos a todos los chicos y vamos a karaoke- me sonio, realmente me parecía buna idea, despegarme un poco

-está bien déjame bañarme y cambiarte

**POV Miki**

Esta noche es noche de chicas en mi casa, y era realmente aburrido

-chicas que tal si vamos al karaoke- propuso Gumi

-me parece bien- lo apoyo Luka

-me gustaría salir- Neru lo apoyo sin sacar la mirada de su nuevo celular

-¡sería muy divertido!- grito una muy borracha Meiko, después toda las miradas se centraron en mi

-me parece buena idea ¿Quién le llama a Rin?- creo que estaría bien salir y despegarme un poco


	6. Chapter 6 - Una noche en el karaoke con

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo seis: Una noche en el karaoke con…**

**POV Rin**

Después de llamar a Kaito para que animara a Len, me puse detrás de la puerta de la pieza de Len con un vaso para tratar de escuchar la conversación, pero no logre escuchar gran cosa ya que sonó mi celular, a mirarlo vi que Luka me estaba llamando para decirme que irían al karaoke, a mí se me iluminaron los ojos ¡amo el karaoke! Y además hace mucho que no iba con mis amigas, deje el vaso en la cocina y fui corriendo a mi pieza para cambiarme y salir a divertirme con mis amigas, me demore una hora en elegir que ponerme, es que nunca se sabe cuando poder ver a un chivo lindo por allí, al bajar mire que Kaito estaba sentado en el sillón ablando por su celular

-nos vemos allá, chau- alcance a oír, no le preste mayor intención, ni me interesa- hola, Rin, que linda estar- la saludo con una encantadora sonrisa

-gracias ¿pudiste animar a mi hermano?- le pregunte

-pues si y no, aun sigue deprimido pero por lo menos logra que saga de su casa- le contesto- lo llevarnos al…- me aburrí y me fui creo que iba a decir algo importante pero no puedo hacer que las chicas esperen mucho.

Tarde unos 30 minutos en llegar, me tome un taxi, ya que me quedaba un poco legos, me baje, le pague y entre, no avía mucha gente, por suerte no me gusta que un lugar este rebosado de gente, me encone con las chicas en la barra que estaban tratando de que Meiko no tomara más de un vaso de sake o cualquier bebida alcohólica.

-¡hola chicas!- les grite

-hola Rin- me saludo Gumi, Miku y Luka, Meiko estaba demasiado deprimida por no poder beber, pero si la conozco encontrara la manera de hacerlo mientras no la vemos, mire para ver que una rubia estaba con un celular muy cerca de mis amigas, la reconocí de inmediato

-¡que hacer aquí Neru!- le grite pero Miku se interpuso entre yo y la rubio oxigenada

-yo la invite- es todo lo que se limito a decir, se le notaba que su estado de ánimo estaba mucho mejor, como si la hubiera revivido, se le notaba viva de vuelta, me puse muy feliz mi mejor amiga volvía a ser la de antes

-que espasmos vamos a cantar- nos digo Gumi, muy animada

**POV Len**

Me termine de bañar y de cambiarme, baje para poder irme con Kaito

-¿estás listo, galán?- me digo

-sí, será muy divertido y no me llames galán, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta- le conteste, Kaito solo pego una carcajada y agrego

-vamos los chicos nos esperan allá

Tardamos una hora en llegar, ya que no encontrábamos un taxi disponible, no pudimos irnos en el auto de Kaioto ya que el vino en taxi, al llegar notamos que no avía mucha gente, me gusto no soporto el lio de gente, solo si es en una convección de anime, es lo único por lo que soporto. Después de unos minutos encontramos a nuestros amigos o mejor dicho amigos y amiga. Nuestro grupo se compone por Luki, el hermano menor de Luka, Gumiya, el primo de Gumi, Gakupo, Kaito, obviamente yo y por ultimo nuestra amiga Teto a pesar de que es muy femenina a admitido que no se lleva muy bien con las chicas por eso se junta con nosotros, no nos molesta, la tratamos como uno más de los chicos pero con más respeto.

-hola chicos ¿adivinen quien al fin salió de su habitación?… es Len- saludo Kaito a nuestros amigos

-no era necesario que digieras eso- le conteste

-no, pero quería

-en fin, hola amigos y amiga- salude

Nos sentamos en una mesar y charlamos de temas varios, yo trate de esconder mi tristeza, por suerte nadie lo noto, excepto

-Len ¿te sientes bien?- me pregunto Teto, maltado sexto sentido femenino

-sí, lo que pasa es que extraño un poco a Miku- le conteste

-yo se la cura- se medio Gumiya- solo hay que olvidarla, con otra chica acá podemos encontrar a una mucho más linda y sexy- nos decía mientras el mismo se empezaba a imaginar la chica perfecta. Teto se arto y se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara, a pesar de ser femenina y parecer delicada pega demasiado fuerte más que Rin. Nos reímos un poco pero después de ese tan divertido golpe, la expresión de Kaito cambio.

-chicos, yo me voy a la barra a buscar algo de tomar, escojan una canción por mi- nos digo, me quede un poco sorprendido, no porque se fuera, sino por el tono nervioso que tenía en la voz

-¿le pasa algo?- le pregunte a Luki, el solo levanto los hombros, si Luka era fría y seria, su hermano lo era el doble, pero es muy agradable cundo lo llegas a conocer

**POV Kaito**

Nos reinas a carcajadas del golpe que le dio Teto a nuestro pervertido amigo peli-verde, pero mi risa se termino cundo, vi que las chicas estaban en el mismo karaoke, al parecer mi linda novia Meiko lo noto y en seña me digo que la fuera a ver a la barra

-chicos, yo me voy a la barra a buscar algo de tomar, escojan una canción por mi- esa fue mi escusa para poder abandonar la mesa

En la barra trataba de encontrar a mi novia, a pesar de a ver poca gente, lo la logre hasta que

-idiota, estoy acá alado tuyo ¿a caso no me viste?- me digo mi amada novia, no le respondí- en fin ¿Qué hacen acá?

\- Rin me digo que tenía que sacar a Len de su casa, así que lo decidí traer al karaoke- le respondí, ella se quedo pensando un poco, tomo de una todo un vaso de sake y su cara se le ilumino

-esto no puede ser tan mala idea, mira se me acaba de ocurrir un plan, ven acércate- me susurro su plan en el oído y me pareció fantástico- ahora ve a contarle el plan a los chico y yo a mis amigas y no le eches a perder, amor- después de eso me dio un beso y se alego

Después de eso me fui con mis amigos pasamos unos minutos ablando de temas dispersos hasta que decido que ya era el momento.

-Len, ¿podías ir a la barra por un helado?

-¿por qué no vas tú?

-vamos hacerme esa favor, somos amigos no- de mala ganas acepto y se fue- bien chicos acérquense- le conté el plan y la gran mayoría quedo maravillado

-que romántico suena- digo Teto

-no sé hacer algo así por una chica, no me converse- ese fue Gumiya, al oír eso Teto le pego el golpe de su vida y lo dejo noqueado

-bien sin objeciones- me limite a decir mientras veía que Meiko me daba la señal de comenzar

**POV Meiko**

Después de hablar con Kaito, fui con las chicas, pero no le podía contar el plan, pero por suerte, ella tuvo que ir al baño dejándonos solas

-chicas acérquense, tengo un plan súper ingenioso para unir a Len y Miku de vuelta, es muy simple hay que hacer que los dos suban al escenario y canten juntos

-me parece bien y muy divertido ¿pero cuál canción?- me pregunto Rin

-no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso- al finalizar le dio la señal de todo listo a Kaito y esperamos a que Miku saliera del baño y le dijimos

-¿por qué no subes al escenario y canta algo?

-no se chicas

-vamos Miku para eso venimos ¿o no?

-creo que tienes razón, ¿pero cuál canción?

-no te moleste ya te elegí una- le dije

**POV Meiko**

Después de que Len volviera con mi helado Gakupo le pregunto

-Len ¿por qué no canas una canción?- Len solo levanto una sega

-no estoy seguro

-vamos canta tones una buena voz- le digo Teto

-no se

-si no subes ahora quedaras igual que Gumiya- Teto lo amenazo y señalo donde el peli verde seguía desmallado, parece que fue suficiente pare y fue corriendo al escenario

**POV Len**

Después de de la amenaza de nuestra amiga, subí al escenario, al llegar vi a Miku, nos queramos mirándonos unos segundo sorprendido sin hacer nada, me quería vagar pero mis amigos tapaban la salida y puede ver que las amigas de Miku asían lo mismo

-bueno gente, hoy tenemos un pequeño dueto hecho por…-decía el DJ mientras le entrego un micrófono a Miku para que diga su nombre y otro a mi

-Miku

-Len

-un dueto de Miku y Len- decía mientras ponía la música, el piano mas romántico del mundo otaku comenzó a sonar y estaba dispuesto a bajar y enfrentarme a mis amigos pero algo me detuvo

**POV Miki**

Estaba muerta de vergüenza pero ya que estaba lo iba a terminar, el piano de una de las canciones más hermosa del mundo en peso a sonar y en pese a cantas

Sería maravilloso podernos deshacer

De todo, exceptuando

Las cosas buenas de verdad.

La realidad es sencillamente cruel.

En pesa a cantar, pero cundo iba a cantar el segundo verso fui interrumpida

Cuando cierros mis ojos

Estás ahí sonriendo

Ah- espero que esa sonrisa

Me acompañe hasta el día del sueño eterno

Len en peso a cantar, sonreí y canto la parte siguiente

Cuando todas las personas están tristes

Se van marchando y olvidan, aún así

Yo cante la parte que le faltaba al verso

Por aquellas cosas que quiero

Y que me dan amor

Demostraré lo mejor de mí

Después de eso nos acercamos y los dos cantamos al unisón otra parte de la canción

Ah- cuando nosotros nos conocimos

Fuimos muy torpes

Y dimos demasiados rodeos

Y nos herimos

Ah- espero que esa sonrisa

Me acompañe hasta el día del sueño eterno.

Ah-cuando nosotros nos conocimos

Fuimos muy torpes

Y dimos demasiados rodeos. Pero al final hemos llegado

Al terminar la canción los dos nos miramos a los ojos, nos abrasamos, sentimos los aplausos de la gente, que mas que un aplauso era un ovación, sentíamos cosas como

-eso fue hermoso- decía una de mis amigas

-es lo más bello que escuche en mi vida- decía un peli roja aguantando las lagrimas

-una fuerte aplauso para Miku y Len que cantaron Dearest de Ayumi hamasaki- digo el DJ

Nos separamos, nos tomamos de la mano y saludamos al público, estábamos dispuestos a bajar pero vimos como la gente le daba paso a una mujer baja pero con unos tacos que le daban unos 10cm más, rubia, muy hermosa.

-bien hecho chicos, fue una de las mejores versiones que escuche, nos felicito la mujer, nos quedamos helados no podía estar pasando- quiero cantar junto a ustedes ¿me dejan?-ni yo no Len pudimos decir alguna palabras solo asistimos con la cabeza- genial- subió al escenario, tomo un micrófono y cantamos dos o tres canciones con ella ante de vagar. Al terminar le pedimos un autógrafo y una foto, cundo se marcho pasamos el resto de la noche con nuestros amigos

La verdad fue la mejor noche de todas amigos, música, me reconcilie con Len y tal vez lo segundo mejor que me paso conocí a Ayumi Hamasaki en persona y canto con nosotros.


	7. Chapter 7 - Novio y Novia

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo cinco: a la deriva **

**POV Len**

Ya han pasado unos cuantos días después de lo que paso en el karaoke. Después de esa noche Miku y yo empezamos a salir más a menudo, pero poca veces era solo, siempre una de sus amigas o de mis amigos se auto invitaban, así que poca veces atábamos solos, como cundo fuimos a una tienda de videojuegos y Teto en peso una pelea de fanáticos por preguntar cual consola es mejor o cunda fuimos a una tienda de manga y Gumi por accidente se traposo y rompió unas cuantas cosas. Pero hoy la iba a invitar a salir y tome todas la precauciones para estar solos, por fin le voy a confesar lo sentimiento que siento por ella. La llame por teléfono

-hola ¿quien habla?- me saludo una voz masculina, al principio me dio miedo de que ya tuviera novio, pero recordé que ella tenía un hermano mayor

-h-hola habla L-L-Le-len soy un amigo de Miku

-¿un amigo de Miku?

-heeee s-s-si

-pues aléjate de ella y nunca vuelvas a llamar o morirás de la forma más dolorosa que se te pueda ocurrir- me digo con una voz de ultratumba que daba mucho miedo, pero mientras seguía con su amenaza, lo interrumpió un grito y alcance a oír

-Mikuo con quien hablas- la voz se me hizo parecida a la de Miku de seguro ella era

-con nadie hermanita, cálmate- digo con una voz sobre protectora, confirmado era Miku

-pues no parece

-pues es cierto no hablo con nadie

-si como no, Mikuo dame el teléfono- digo con una voz de autoridad

-no

-dame el teléfono, no hagas que se me agote la paciencia

-no

-¡me das el teléfono o le digo a todas las chicas de tu clase que eres gay, y como nunca miento de seguro me crearan!- grito, mi linda peli aqua, cundo quería daba miedo

-ten hermanita querida de mi corazón

-primero perdón por la amenaza de mi estúpido hermano mayor y segundo hola

-hola Miku

-¿¡Len!?- al parecer estaba sorprendida

-el mismo que conoces, te llame a ver si querías salir en una cita, ya tome toda las precauciones para que estemos solos

-claro que si, te veo en la puerta del edificio a las 4, chau- colgó muy rápido, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme

**POV Miku**

Al poder quitarle al fin el teléfono a mi hermano, me di cuenta que era Len, me sorprendí un poco.

Cundo digo que quería salir con migo lo primero que pensé fue otra cita arruinada por unos de nuestros amigos pero al escuchar la palabras "ya tome las precauciones para estar solos" mis ojos se iluminaron y le digo que si colgué y corrí al baño para poder bañarme y cambiarme

-¿Quién te llamo y que quería?- me pregunto Mikuo

-solo un amigo para pedirme que saliera con el- le conteste estaba tan nerviosa que me olvide de crear una mentira

-¿¡una cita!? ¡Alguien va a cavar muerto!- grito tan fuerte que lo alcance a oír desde el baños, al terminar de bañarme mire la hora y eran las 3 no era suficiente tiempo para elegir mi ropa. Así que me encerré en mi cuarto, mira la hora eran las 3:49 y todavía no elegía que ponerme pues toda mi habitación patas arriba y no encontré nada y era demasiado tarde para pedirle consejos a un amiga ya que se tardaban horas en recomendarme que poner, al final ya desesperada me puse una falda color amarilla con una brasa color rosada y como siempre mis dos coletas. Salí de mi habitación me despedí de Mikuo y baje ya que eran las 40:05

**POV Mikuo**

Yo sé que mi hermana menor tiene una cita con un chico, esta tarde y no creas que te lo voy a ser fácil, nunca le entregaría a mi adorada hermana a un chico así como así.

Mientras Miku estaba encerrada decidido que ponerse yo empezaba a sacar cosas para expiar la cita de me hermana.

-chau, Mikuo, nos vemos

-clara acordarte antes de las 8 o sino a un internado

-¿no era antes de las 10?

-lo cambie

Ella salió, le voy a dar unos 5 minutos de ventajas antes de salir a ver como es ese chico

**POV Len**

Suspire, estaba echo un majo de nervios, por fin le voy a confesar a la chicas más perfecta del mundo lo que siento por ella.

-hola Len, disculpa por la tardanza- decía Miku, por dios estaba hermosa

-hola, no hay problema- nos abrasamos y nos fuimos caminado hasta el centro de la cuidad

-¿y qué queras hacer?-le pregunte, ella se quedo pensativa

-mmmmm que tal si vamos por un helado

-perfecto conozco una heladería donde nos harán un descuento- la tome de la mano y nos fuimos caminado hasta la heladería, al llegar nos recibió Kaito

-hola ¿chicos que quieren?- Miku parecía sorprendida

-¿Kaito trabajas en una herrería?- le pregunto Miku

-sip es el trabajo soñado estoy todo el día con helado, en mi tiempo libre me dejan comer helado gratis y cundo mi turno termina me dan un pote de helado de regalo- no decía Kaito con estrellas en sus ojos- en fin ¿Qué quiere?

-yo quiero un helado de banana y chocolate ¿y vos Miku?

-¡quiero un helado de puerro!- al decir esos sus ojos de eliminaron

-existe ¿ese helado?- le pregunte a Kaito

-no, pero le daré dos bochas de limón- esperamos unos minutos para que nos traguiearán el helado

-es cortesía de la casa, para la futura pareja- nos sonrojamos, no decimos nada salvos gracias y nos marchamos, hablábamos de temas varios anime, videojuego, manga, música descubrí que uno de sus sueños era ser una idol a igual que el mío

**POV Meiko**

Al salir de mi casa en pese a espiar a mis hermana con su cita, es un chico no muy alto pero más que ella, pelos rubios y ojos celeste como el cielo y lo admito es guapo, en tema apariencia esta aprobado, pero en inteligencia, sentido del humor y caballerosidad me pregunto si aprobara.

Los seguí hasta una heladería donde Kaito uno de mis amigos les digo "futura pareja". Los seguí, no hacían mucho mas de hablar y ver la vidrieras de algún negocio, pero logre escuchar la charla, este chico gano el punto de inteligencia y sentido del humor pero al falta el más importante caballerosidad.

Los seguí hasta que los dos de detuvieron y vi como el tomaba la mano de mi hermana y empezaba a decirle algo, no aguante mas

**POV Len**

No aguantaba mas tome a Miku por las manos ya quería decirle lo que siento

-Miku, q-q-quiero decirte que…-me trabé no tenía el valor de decirlo

-¿quieres decirme que?- pregunto Miku

-que-que-quería dec…-pero otra vez fui interrumpido por un grito que decía "no ella solo es mi", sentí como alguien me tomaba de mi mano y salimos corriendo

**POV Miku**

Len iba a decirme algo importante pero fue interrumpido por alguien de pelo color verde-aqua apareció de la nada gritando "no ella solo es mi" vi que era mi idiota hermano, si por primera vez le digo idiota a mi hermano ahora sí que se paso de la raya, tome a Len de la mano y salimos corriendo el corrió detrás de nosotros pero al fin lo perdidos y llegamos a una plaza que siempre me ve llorar

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos?- mire a Len parecía cansado, no lo culpo yo también estaba cansada

-sí, me parece bien- nos sentamos ya se avía echo de noche y se avía puesto frió trate de disimularlo peor al parecer no pude hacerlo tan bien, ya que parece que Len lo noto y me entrego su campera, la acepte

-sabes acá conocí a una linda niña, pobre sus padres avían muerte, trate de reconsiderarla peo no supe cómo hacerlo muy bien era demasiado triste, me enamore de ella, fue la única chica que me gusto- me deprimí un poco al oirá eso pobre niña le paso lo mismo que a mí y también por que indirectamente avía dicho que no le gusto nadie

-yo también conocí a un chico acá, al igual que la niña de tu historia llegue acá cundo mis podre murieron y conocí a un chico que me levanto el ánimo. Fue el único chico el cual me enamore de verdad- Len pareció sorprendido

\- Miku, vos era esa niña y yo soy el chico- me sorprendí pero me puse muy feliz- y sabes que a pesar de los años sigo enamorado de la misma chica, Miku yo…yo…yo te amo- me sorprendí aun mas, en pese a soltar lagrimas y sonreí

-yo también amo al niño de la plaza, te amo Len- después de eso nos dimos un beso fue un beso cargado de sentimientos y amor, nos separamos por falta de aire, el tomo mi mano y digo

-creo que es mejor que nos vallamos se esta haciendo tarde además tu hermano te quiere en tu casa antes de las 8, te podes quedar con la campera no quiero que te resfrié- nos fuimos a mi casa tomado de la mano

**POV Miku**

Estaba escondido detrás de unos arbusto después de ver la escena lo único que puede decir es caballerosidad aprobado, es el perfecto novio para mi hermanita. Ahora te las dejo en tus manos.


	8. Chapter 8 - Que son que?

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía. Este capítulo tendrá un cambio en la forma de escritura en vez del POV de cada personaje la narración será en 3 persona. En el capítulo se mostrara las diferentes razones de los amigos de Len y Miku al enterarse que son pareja

**Capitulo cinco: Que son que?**

**Meiko y Kaito**

Ya han pasados como una semana desde que Len y Miku son novios pero nadie sabe las verdad ya que tiene miedo a que se molesten y no los apruebe

-Len, tenemos que contárselo a alguien ya no quiero ocultarlo mas- Miku decía mientras abrazaba a Len

-yo tampoco, pero me da miedo como reaccionen todos

-si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos

-creo que tienes razón pero ¿a quién se lo decimos primero?- le pregunto Len

-mmmm alguien que si se entera no tenga mayor problema que te parece Kaito, el nos apoyaría y estoy segura que Meiko también- Len lo pensó un poco y le contesto

\- me parece bien- después de eso se dieron un tierno beso y llamaron a Kaito

-hola, Len- contesto Kaito

-hola, Kaito, podrías vos y Meiko ir hoy a la plaza cerca de la escuela

-claro, ya la llamo, nos vemos- después de eso colgó

**En la plaza:**

-me pregunto para qué nos abran pedido venir, ¿crees que nos dirán algo importante?- preguntaba un Kaito muy confundido

-cariño tengo una idea de por qué nos llamaron- le decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake- estoy segura que será para decirnos que ya son pareja

-no creo, se que se aman uno al otro pero son demasiados tímidos para decírselo- le contesto el peli azul- y cambiando de tema creo que tendrías que dejar de beber- al escuchar eso Meiko, lo miro con una cara acecina que le daba miedo a cualquiera y le escupió sake en la cara

-¡jamás vuelva a decir eso en tu vida!- después de eso Meiko pensó un poco y le propuso algo- amor que te parece si hacemos una apuesta- al escuchar eso el peli azul levanto una sega

-¿qué tipo de apuesta?- le pregunto a la borracha

-si Len y Miku viene para decirnos que son parejas tu me vas a comprar el sake mas lujoso y grande que halla en la tienda

-¿y si pierdes?- la borracha suspiro

-te compro más de 10 kilos de helado- al escuchar eso Kaito se le iluminaron los ojos

-trato echo- serraron el trato con una apretón de mano, al terminar su pequeña apuesta sintieron que una voz femenina los llamaba

-chicos, hola- le saludada un rubio que venía acompañado de una peli aqua

-Meiko, Kaito ¿Cómo están?- le pregunto la peli aqua

\- hola chicos, hemos estado bien, esperándolo esos es todo- los saludo la castaña

-si solo eso, y… ¿Qué es lo que querían preguntarnos?- Kaito ya quería ir al grano, quería su helado

-bueno…lo que les queríamos decir es…eto…eto que…que- trataba de decir Len paro las palabras no salían

-lo que trata de decir es…-Miku tomo la mano del rubio, a Kaito lo asusto ya no tendría su helado- es que somos pareja y estamos estado saliendo por un semana- al terminar de decir eso escucharon un grito de felicidad

-¡si te lo dije ahora debes pagas!- le grito la castaña a su novio, a notar las palabras que digo se tapo rápidamente la boca y reformo su oración- lo que quise decir es… que los felicito sabían que serian pareja, le dese felicidad- a todos le salió una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime

-si, grandioso chicos, espero que duro mucho- trataba de decir con una sonrisa forzada el adicto al helado, él quería helado

-chicos no se lo cuenten a nadie- le rogaba la nueva pareja

-claro no se preocupen- los tranquilizo Kaito

-bueno chicos nos alegra pero nos tenemos que ir- tomo a Kaito de brazo y se fueron corriendo- no te olvides de mi sake- le susurro al oído de su novio, al decir eso Kaito pego un grito de desahogo

-bueno fue más fácil de lo que pensaba y ¿ahora a quien?- le pregunto Len

-que te parece Luka, ella me apoyara en todo

-está decidido

**Luka**

Los dos sabían muy bien que para tranquilizar a Luka avía que darle pescado sobretodo atún, así que decidieron llevarla a un restaurante de sushi

-Len ¿no crees que está tardando demasiado?- le pregunto la peli aqua su amiga ya se avía demasiado unos 10 minutos

-sí creo que sí lo mejor será llam…-no termino de decir eso que una hermosa chica de pelo rosa aparecí por la puesta demasiada embocinada

-Luka que bien que llegaste estábamos a punto de llamarte- le decía preocupada su amiga

-sí, si lo que digan pero vamos a pedir ¿les parece?- le decía sentándose y revisando el menú, tardo menos de 5 segundo en terminar de leerlo y en una voz muy infantil digo- quiero todo lo del menú- ella podía ser seria y muy madura pero cundo se trataba de pescado cambia totalmente su personalidad, siendo mas inmadura e infantil que Gumi

-bueno Luka te estarás preguntando por que te tremimos ¿no?- le pregunto Len

-reamente no solo vine por el atún- le fu demasiado sincera

-bueno no importa lo que pasa es que…Miku…y yo…s-s-somos pareja- le sincero Len, por un momento las estrellas de los ojos de Lula desapareció y su expresión seria volvió a aparecer los dos creía que no lo aprobaría

-Len…Miku- le decía mientras tomaba sus manos- estoy muy contenta, ya sabía que ustedes eran el uno para el otro, esto realmente muy contesta por los dos y le deseo lo mejor- después de eso sonrían y dejo las manos de Miku y Len juntas- espero que sean felices

-gracias Luka- le digo Miku, después de eso sonrió pero a los dos segundos más tarde su seria amiga volvió a ser infantil al ver el pescado fresco que pasaba junto a ella. Después de comer, su amiga volvió a ser la de siempre y se marcho

-tenias razón ella es muy comprensiva- le decía Len mientas tomaba su mano

-te lo dije- le sonrió- ahora eliges tu

-mmmm se que Teto entendería, es muy comprensiva-al terminar de decir eso su novia parresia un poco celosa-no te pongas celosa mis ojos y corazón solo te pertenece a ti- al terminar eso él le dio un cálido beso que la logro tranquilizar

**Teto**

-Gumiya ya te he dicho que me quieren solo a mí y no a ti- una pelirroja muy molesta le gritaba a un peli verde

-ya se pero es parece que es algo importante que decir y no me lo quería perder- le contesto

-está bien- el podía ser demasiado molesto para pelear con el

\- Teto hola- Len la saludo corriendo con Miku tomada de la mano, pero al llegar los dos quedaron paralizados ya que vieron a Gumiya, el iba a ser uno de los últimos a decirle ya que era un pervertido y de seguro desaprobaría su relación o trataría de persuadir a Len

-Len hola- lo saludo Teto mientras lo abrasaba, pero al abrazarlo solo vio a una peli aqua muy celosa- Miku hola, tanto tiempo desde el karaoke si mal no recuerdo- Tero era muy agradable pero eso hacía que Miku se muriera de celos

-hola, ¿a caso soy invisible o qué?- trataba de llamar la atención Gumiya ya que todo parresia estar girando sobre la pelirroja

-perdón hola Gumiya- después de los saludo y una pequeña charla y muchos golpes de Teto a Gumiya y otro poco a Len

-¿bueno para que nos quisieran aquí?- le pregunto Gumiya

-para que queríamos que ella esté aquí, a ti nadie te invito- le digo Len a su amigo- pero ya que estas, amigos les quería decir que Miku y yo somos novios- al terminar vio las raciones de sus amigos

-Los felicito, estoy muy feliz, tengo otra amiga-pensó un poco- bueno tampoco me interesa tanto una amiga, pero con vos en diferente- le sonrió Teto a Miku

-no estoy seguro, Len eres demasiado guapo mereces algo mejor, Miku es muy linda y sexy pero hay mejores chicas- al terminar de decir eso Teto lo golpeo en la cara y Miku le pego una patada en el estomago, el callo semi-muerto al piso

-eso te enseñara- las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, Len solo se queso mirando con cara de que paso aquí

-Miku tenemos que hablar a solas- le digo la chica de dos colas llevándosela- mira Miku ya sé que temes que te robe a Len ¿no?-Miku se quedo callada y solo asistió con la cabeza-pero nunca te robaría a Len, el es muy guapo, atractivo, amable y caballeroso, pero a mí me interesa otro- al decir eso ella giro un poco la cabeza para ver a su amado- cuídalo, es muy buen chico hay muchas que te lo robarían, no como a ese pervertido-señalando al peli verde que se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado cundo vio a dos chicas pasar por su lado- pero que puedo decir hay algo de él que me atrae- al terminar de darles consejos, que Miku agradeció mucho, los cuatro pasaron todo el día juntos.

**Neru, Luki, Gakupo y Gumi**

Al día siguiente los dos se dedicaron a decirle al resto de sus amigos que todo lo aceptaron con mucho gusto. Lo único que paso es que algunos se lo tomaron con demasiado gusto como Gumi que empezaría a armar su propio álbum de la pareja, que organizaría su boda, que ella quería que Miku le lance el ramo a ella, como se llamaran sus hijos, si la dejaban ser madrina de uno y todo tipo de cosas y otros se la tomaron demasiado a la ligera como Neru que nunca levanto la vista de su celular.

**Rin**

-ahora solo quedan los más difíciles ¿Quién crea que sea mejor Rin o Mikuo?- le pregunto Miku

-no sé según decís tu hermano es demasiado estricto y mi hermana tal vez me mate- los dos se quedaron pensativos pero al final se decidieron por Ron porque si ella quería matar a Len por lo menos Miku podía decirle que no lo maltratara…tanto

-esto me da miedo- se digo para el mismo esperando que Miku llegara a su casa, unos minutos más tardes Miku llego y fue saludada primero por Rin

-Miku que haces aquí, no es que me moleste pero no es que me moleste- le decía Rin mientras invitaba a su amiga a pasar, al entras vio a Len que bajaba de la escalera, los dos se miraron y asistieron con la cabeza

-Rin tengo que decirte algo- le decía Miku- algo muy importante

-claro ¿qué es?- Rin se avía puesto seria

-mira lo que pasa Rin…-Len espeso a decir

-vos que hablas si esto es ente Miku y yo- le decía amenazándolo

-realmente a los tres- le confesó Miku, Rin quedo con una cara de confundida

-Rin, yo y Miki…s-somos… ¡n-novios!- termino de decir Len con gritando con los ojos serrados al abril vio a Rin con una cara de acecina

-por favor no me mates- le rogo Len pero lo que paso ni el ni ul mejo adivino del mundo podrá a ver predicho

-¡siiiiiiiiii!- grito Rin mientras se tiraba arriba de su amiga y se hermano, la pareja quedo demasiados chocado nunca imaginaron que esto pasaría

-¿Rin no estas enojona?- le pregunto Len

-obvio que no cómo puedo estar enojada si mi mejor amiga va a formar parte de la familia- los dos se querando mas que sorprendidos- igual nunca me hubiera enojado por esto- eso era una gran mentira ya que si lo hubiera echo en un pasado hubiera castrado a Len sin importan las suplicas de su amiga pero como ella ya se avía dado cuenta hace rato decidió alegrarse en vez de enojarse, ver el lado positivo Miku seria de su familia pero…-Len te lo abierto si le haces daño a mi mejor amiga te juro que la tortura y muerte que tendrás será peor que la que te imagines o la que se imagines Mikuo- al escuchar eso Len se asusto no podía morir tan joven- bueno les deseo lo mejor y que tengan suerte en su vida de pareja- concluyo Rin

-gracias Rin- digo Miku

-eres mi amiga ¿no?- al decir eso las dos sonrieron y tuvieron un día de chicas con sus amigas, sin Len

**Mikuo**

Al dia siguiente Miku esperaba en la entrada del edificio esperando a Len para decirle a su hermano.

-qué pena tengo novio y solo me duro menos de 2 semanas- suspiro- al menos tenemos momentos hermosos. Un grito la saco de sus pensamiento vi como Len corría hacia ella

-Miku estoy listo- le aseguro Len

-¿seguro?

-sí, si muero al menos lo abre por confesado mi amor- le digo con una sonrisa, ella le correspondió y subieron su departamento tomado de la mano, al entrar Mikuo parresia más serio de lo normal

-Miku ¿Qué hace el aquí?-le pregunto su hermano

-eso es lo que quería decirte, lo que pasa es…-se quedo son palabras, Len la tomo de la mano y le dio el valor que le faltaba- Len y yo somos novios y no me importa lo que pienses yo lo amo- Miku termino y una sonrisa burlona se puso en la sonrisa de su hermano

-pues lo apruebo- fue lo uno que digo

-no me importa lo que pienses yo…espera ¿dijiste que lo apruebas?- el solo asistió y ella lo abraso- gracias- le digo entre lagrimas

-Miku ¿podría hablar a solos con Len?- Miku asistió y salió-mira herís a mi hermana, la lastimas emocional o físicamente o la acosas o le quitas la virginidad antes de los 18 date por más que muerto entendiste- de digo mientas golpeaba su hombro

-s-s-si- le contesto Len con cierto temor

-¿"si" que?

-si señor-digo Len en una pose militar, Mikuo sonrió

-ahora ve a divertirte pero no mucho pero no tanto, te la dejo en tus manos- después de eso el rubio asistió y salió corriendo tomando la mano de Miku

**En alguna parte de la ciudad: **

-al parecer nuestro amor es bien visto- le digo la novia a su novio

-si, por suerte no puedo imaginarte no estando a mi lado- después de eso los dos se besaron apasionada mente

* * *

No sé si será el capítulo final o si subo uno más para finalizar, pero es mas probable lo segundo


	9. Chapter 9 - Si

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo nueve: Si **

**POV Len**

Ya han pasado años desde que Miku y yo comenzamos a salir, nuestro amor logros sobrevivir toda la secundaria y parte de la universidad, pero les mentiría si todo es de color rosa, hemos tenido nuestras peleas en donde parresia que toso de acabada pero siempre terminábamos perdonándonos y volviendo a ser pareja.

-Rin- llamaba a mi hermana que ha cambiado mucho estos años ya no es la chica infantil y mandona que era, ahora es todavía un poco infantil pero a cambiado tanto que no parece ser la hermana con la que creció- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-clara, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- me contesto mi hermana con una sonrisa

-pues…me preguntaba si me…acompañarías a una…una…una joyería- le termina con mucha dificulta la oración, pude notar como de repente sus ojos brillaron y como era de costumbre cundo se emocionaba demasiado se lanzo encima de mi

-¿a una joyería?-yo asistí con la cabeza- claro vámonos ya- después de eso mi hermana se levanto, me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo a una de las mejores joyerías de la ciudad

-más despacio- le pedí cuando casi me caigo

-no seas llorón, además ya casi llegamos – era cierto ya casi estábamos en la entrada, al entrar a Rin se le iluminaron los ojos y salió corriendo a ver los anillos

-¿Qué te parece ese?- me pregunto mientras señalaba un anillo con un diamante algo pequeño

-no me termina de convencer- le conteste era demasiado pequeño

-¿y ese?- señero a otro con uno mucho más grande

-no- demasiado grande y costoso, tengo un presupuesto limitado

-¿Qué tal ese?- me pregunto cómo un millón de veces pero ninguno era perfecto para ella, solo merecía la perfección. Me aburrí de estar con Rin así que en pese a buscar por mí mismo. A ver Len que le gusta a Miku, el anime, manga, puerros, videojuegos, gatos, el color turquesa, los puerros, eso el color turquesa, un anillos de compromiso de zafiro, le va e encanta, pase media hora buscando el anillo perfecto, hasta que lo encontré, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño y con un precio que si está en mi presupuesto, lo termine comprando y me dispuse a irme con Rin

-Rin, no vamos- le dije pero estaba demasiado ocupada viendo joyería así que decidí irme solo, total volvería cundo se hartara de ver o se quedara sin dinero.

**POV Miku**

Ya han pasado años desde que estoy con Len y no podría estar más contenta, no creo que ningún otro chico podrá hacerme sentir lo que me hace sentir el. Hoy me ha dicho que lo vea en la plaza, donde nuestros caminos se cruzaron por primera vez, a las 2 de la tarde. Es extraño que él quiera ir en un horario donde está lleno de gente él prefiere estar con poca gente, pero no me importa, es mejor que me valla se me esta haciendo un poco tarde. Al llegar Len estaba sentado en un banco, mientras una chica muy linda de pelo blanco hablaba con él, me estaba muriendo de celos iba a ir a enfrentarme a esa perra pero cundo me iba acercando escuche que Len le decía.

-gracia me alagas, pero yo ya tengo novia y no pienso engañarla- después de eso la chica se fue muy triste y yo termine acercándome- Miku, hola- se paro e intento besarme, pero lo detuve

-¿Quién era? ¿y qué quería?- le pregunte muerta de celos pero él me contesto con una voz llena de ternura

-creo que se llamaba IA y solo digamos que se acerco a mi ya que se sentía atraída pero yo solo te quiero a ti- al terminar de decir eso me acerque para besarlo pero me detuvo, me sorprendí el solo me miraba con una cara seria

-¿Miku tu me amas?- me pareció un poco extraña la pregunta

-que clase de pregunta es esa, claro que te amo, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- después el me vio algo sonrojado y se puso de rodillas no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿será verdad?, ¿será lo que yo creo?

-¿Miku Hatsune, te casaría con migo?- si era lo que yo pensaba casi me desmallo

**POV Rin**

Después de que Len me llevo para ayudarle con lo del anillo, ¿Qué ayuda? Si termino eligiéndolo el solo, y de escuchar la llamada que le hiso a Miku, decidí llamar a todo para ver la vergonzosa propuesta de mi hermano, quedamos vernos en esa plaza a la una para poder organizar donde escondernos cundo llegaran. Luka, Meiko, Neru y yo fuimos las primeras en llagar ya que veníamos juntas, después vinieron Kaito, Gakupo y Mikuo, al rato llegaron Teto que traía a Gumiya con un collar de perros, desde que se volvieron novios Teto no lo puede dejar solo ya que si llegara a pasar se iría con la primera chica linda que viera

-chico perdón por la tardanza- se disculpo

-no importa, lo que importa es que llagaron antes que alguno de los dos- decía Luka, pasamos unos minutos discutiendo donde escondernos hasta que Len llego y todos nos escondimos detrás de un monumento, no estuvimos más de 2 minutas cundo una chica bajita de pelo blanco empezó a coqueta con Len, tenía unas ganas de romperle la nariz a esa zorra, pero mientras la chica hablaba con Len, Miku llego, justo mi hermano la rechazo y se fue pero creo que le costara arrogarse, pero al parecer se arreglaron demasiado rápido y mi hermano no tardo en arrodillarse y hacer la pregunta "¿Miku Hatsune, te casaria con migo?", al escuchar eso todas las chicas suspiramos, los chicos solo seguían mirando, a excepción de Mikuo que estaba más que pendiente y Gumiya estaba que gritaba "Len no lo hagas" pero Teto le puso la mano en la boca para que se callara de una buena vez. Nos quedábamos sin aire, Miku estaba por decir la respuesta.

**POV Miku**

"¿Miku Hatsune, te casaría con migo?" al escuchar esas palabras sentí como me quedaba sin aire y sentía como si m desmallara, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, apenas note a toda la gente que nos veía esperando mi respuesta

-Len, si, si me casare contigo, es un sí definitivo- al decir eso Len me puso el anillo, es hermoso parece que es de oro y tiene un zafiro me encanta, y me beso, yo le correspondí el beso, ese momento fue mágico

-me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- me susurro al oído

-y tú me hesite la mujer más feliz del mundo- también susurrándole en su oído. Sentí como todos aplaudían a nuestro alrededor, pero no me importaba solo me importa estar con Len

**POV Rin**

Después del hermoso momento, todas las chicas empezamos a llorar y todos los chicos, mas Mikuo, empezaron a festejar por el compromiso y Gumiya que todavía no se convencía, pero que se le va a ser, estoy tan contenta por esto

**MESES DESPUES**

**POV Len**

Estoy preparándome para el día mas esperado de mi vida…hasta ahora supongo. No puedo creer lo nervioso que estoy me voy a casar con la mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida, estaba por terminar solo me faltaba el moño, maldición no puedo hacerlo, pero de repente alguien toco la puerta

-pase- al abrirse la puerta note que era mi padrino

-Len, ¿con nervios?- me pregunto

-como no te imaginas

-sí, se cómo se siente, sentí lo mismo cundo me case- me vio luchando con el moño- ¿te ayudo?

-si no es mucha molestia- se puso frente a mí y como si fuera lo más facial del mundo lo ato- gracias Kaito

-no hay de que-miro su reloj- ahora vamos que si no llegamos tarde

**POV Miku**

Me estoy preparando para mi boda toda mis amigas están encima mío acomodándome el vestido, poniéndome perfume, etc. En serio esto es hartarte, no soy ese tipo de chica

-estas preciosa- me decía mi dama de honor

-muy hermosa- me digo Rin

-gracias chicas- pasaron muchos minutos de los alagas de mis amigas hasta que una miro la hora

-chicas tenemos que irnos ya, si no llegamos tarde- al decir eso cada una se subió a su auto a excepción de Luka, ya que era mi dama de honor y yo. Tardamos como unos 25 minutos en llegar, justo a tiempo para mi suerte, ya todo estaban solo faltaba la entrada

-chicas llegan justo a tiempo- me decía mi organizadora- ahora miren todos primero entran Rin con Meiko y se sientan en la derecha, después pasa la niña de los anillos, después Luka, que se pone al lado izquierdo del atar y conto escuches el piano entras la novia del brazo de Mikuo ¿entienden?

-sí, todos entendimos Gumi- al decir eso ella sonrió y dio la señal, suspire estaba demasiado nervia, hasta que sentí que alguien me tobaba del brazo

-eres la novia más hermosa que he visto a mamá y papá les hubiera encantado estar para este momento- me digo mi hermano, ya no podía soportar lo que he estado guardando durante años, me solté del brazo y lo abrase fuerte

-gracias- fue lo que dije

-¿por aceptar tu relación con Len?, vamos ya me lo has dicho como 50 veces

-no- le conteste- sino por haber cuidado de mi cundo nuestro padre murieron, por haber perdido parte de tu vida a cuidarme, por ser tan sobreprotector, por haber estado siempre a mi lado y por ser el mejor hermano mayor que alguien podía ver deseado- al decir eso el me abrazo y sentí como una lagrimas caían a mi cabeza y una pocas se derramaron por mi mejilla

-no llores que se va a corres el maquillaje- me digo mientras secaba mi mejillas, sentimos como empezó a sonar el piano y nos tomamos del brazo caminamos por el largo pasillo veía todos mis amigos y familiares no podía estar más, feliz al llegar al altar y Mikuo me entrego a Len y después le susurro algo que no alcance a oír

**POV Len**

Haya estaba yo parado en el altar esperando a mi hermosa novia, rodeado de amigos y familiares. Después de unos pocos minutos sentí como las puestas se abrían y pasaron Rin con la esposa de Kaito quien era Meiko, después la niña de los anillos que a ese papel lo cumple mi primita Lenka, después la dama de honor Luka y al final la chica que amaba, se veía hermosa con el vestido blanco y su pelo turquesa suelto con el velo, era la perfección, me sonroje al verla no podía ser más perfecta, en persona venia del brazo de su hermano al llegar el se acerco a mí y me susurro

-ahora será tuya espero que la cuides como yo intente cuidarla- al escuchar eso no se pero sentí algo en lo mas profundo de mi corazón después de eso me la entrego íbamos a comenzar un nuevo capítulo de nuestras vidas.

**POV Narrador**

Cundo los dos llegaron al altar, el curra empezó a hablar

-hermanos estamos reunidos hoy para unir a Len Kagamine y a Miku Hatsune en sagrado matrimonio- así el discurso del padre seguí hasta que- pueden intercambiar votos

-Miku, te amo más que al anime, más que los mangas, más que los videojuegos y me atrevería a decir más que las bananas, eres la persona que mas e amada en mi vida, desde que te conocí en esa plaza después de uno de los momentos más triste de tu vida yo me enamora, eres la única que he amado en mi vida y así seguirá hasta mi último respiro y juro por mi vida que no tendremos un final como el de Clannad- después de eso le puso el aniño de compromiso

-Len, te amo más que al anime, más que los mangas, más que los videojuego y me atrevería a decima que más lo puerros, eres el único hombre que he amado, nunca nadie represara el lugar que tú tienes en mi corazón, desde que te conocí aunque no savia tu nombre me enamore de voz, creo que eso prueba que el amor a primera vista existe y que es posible encontrar el verdadero amor en la primera persona que te enamoras, te amo más que nada- al terminar le puso el aniño de compromiso

-¿hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio?-pregunto el padre, Gumiya estaba a punto de levantar la mano pero no lo hiso por una mirada amenazadora de todos

-primero Kaito y ahora tu, parece que también tengo que hacendar cabeza- se digo para sí mismo mientras miraba a Teto

-los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia- después de eso Len agarro a Miku de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente- le presento al señor y señora Kagamine- termino de decir el padre después de so todos aplaudieron.

En la fiesta todo pareció perfecto la comida estaba deliciosa, el postre era hermosa, los discursos de sus amigos muy conmovedores y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel Gumiya le pidió matrimonio a Teto enfrente de todos, el cual ella acepto con gusto.

Después fue la luna de miel que la pasaron en Paris, Francia, parresia que todo era un sueño en cual ninguno de los dos quería despertar. Los meses pasaron y ellos cada vez se amaban mas, pasaron los meses y Miku tenía fantásticas noticias estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, la felicidad se notaba por el aire, pasaron los meses Miku dio a luz a una hermosa niña de pelos color turquesa y ojos color del cielo la cual recibió el nombre de Kokone Kagamine, los padrinos de ella fueron sus hermanos, los años pasaban los dos eran cada vez más felices, los capítulos del libro iban pasando y pasando era un libro de amor, pero de como romeo y Julieta, no, este historia tenia final feliz, su final feliz.

* * *

Y así termina mi primer fic espero que les allá gustado y les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer a pesar de los errores de ortografía y los cambios repentinos de la historia y le mando un saludo especia a Lucarioks por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic y de dejar todos tus Reviews


End file.
